


What could've happened

by Bell06



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell06/pseuds/Bell06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for any mistakes. May be confusing.</p>
<p>Story: Instead of Neil escaping to Millport alone, Lola captured him and is now under the guise of his 'mother'. Her constant torture leads Neil to develop some habits.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What could've happened

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. May be confusing.
> 
> Story: Instead of Neil escaping to Millport alone, Lola captured him and is now under the guise of his 'mother'. Her constant torture leads Neil to develop some habits.

The world crackled black, then came into too-sharp focus as air finally hit Neil's tortured lungs. Neil inhaled so sharply he choked, and every wracking cough threatened to shake him apart. His wounds which he had received days earlier ripped apart. He looked up towards the source of his pain and smiled.  
"Again".  
His comment ignored by everyone but his perpetrator, as Lola walked through the door. Instantly, his body tensed as he became the source of her attention.  
"Neil, I've been waiting for you to come home"  
"You must be Mrs.Josten. I apologize for the inconvenience but I'm Mr.Wymack the coach for Palmetto State University exy team. I was just speaking to your son about joining The Fox-"  
" We decline," sneered Lola as she grabbed Neils arm and dug nails into already raw flesh. He gasped and to everyone it sounded pained but Andrew wasn't fooled. He noticed Neil's flushed cheeks and erratic breaths. Trembling with fear and self loathing for the misguided feeling of pleasure, Neil attempted to twist himself free from Lola. "Let me go." His pleas went unnoticed by her and finally Neil had an excuse - witnesses. The hand that hung limply gravitated towards his back pocket. Within seconds Neil grabbed the knife and launched forward and sliced at the hand that held him. He felt the stretch of his bruised skin tug into a smile and laughed. Laughed as blood splattered his face. Laughed as she scrambled to recover from his attack. Laughed as she failed and he continued to slice. For mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. No. For me.


End file.
